Blood Rose
by Lady of Fantasy
Summary: After her mother is murdered, Rose Terence moves to Mystic Falls to live with her uncle, Alaric. Alaric soon teaches Rose and her brother how to hunt and kill vampires. Rose is naturally skilled at it and enjoys the feeling of not being weak. Soon, however, she finds herself falling for one of the monsters she is taught to hunt and it might just cost her her life.


**Hey guys so this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic. I don't know what time set to put this in, because I still have to catch up on the show. But I'll give it a try. **

**Here's some info about the main character:**

**Name: Rosaline (Rose) Marie Terence**

**Hair: light brown**

**Eyes; green**

**Age:17**

**Personality: curious, ambitious, creative, smart, protective over loved ones, cunning, friendly, shy, bookwormish, short-tempered**

**Family: Allen Terence (dad), Cordelia Saltzmen Terence (mom), Eric Terence (brother), Alaric Saltzmen (uncle)**

**Best Friends: Matt, Jeremy**

**Friends: Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline**

**Love Interest: Matt**

**Love-Hate: Damon**

**Story: Rose grew up with her mom, dad, and brother, . At age seventeen, Rose and Eric are sent to live with their Uncle Alaric due to family issues. Once there, she realizes that Mystic Falls, Virginia is not the average little town...**

Rose stepped out of her uncle, Alaric's, car, and onto the parkinglot concrete of Mystic Falls High.

"Rose, I'll see you in first hour. Eric, I'll see you in fourth,"said Alaric from the front seat.

Rose looked at her uncle,"Thanks, Uncle Alaric. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, kiddo. Oh, and Eric, just because you're in senior year, doesn't mean you'll be pulling pranks, right?"Alaric gave Eric a 'do what i say' look.

Eric snorted,"Whatever you say, Rick."

Rose rolled her eyes. She grabbed her bag from the backseat, waved to her uncle and brother, and walked off to lounge under a tree before first hour with Alaric.

Rose walked up to a bench and sat down. She took out a book and started reading, getting lost in the words on the pages.

Suddenly, Rose felt something hard hit her in the stomach. She quickly grabbed her stomach in pain, the book slipping out of her hand, hitting the ground like whatever had hit her. Then, a shadow was towering over her.

Rose looked up to find a kind looking boy with sandy blonde har and brown eyes staring down at her, holding the football that had hit her in his left hand and her book in the other.

"Are you O.K.?"asked the boy.

Rose nodded,"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I'm sorry about that. My jackass of a friend, Tyler, thinks its fun to hit all new people with footballs,"said the boy, motioning over his shoulder towards a boy with dark brown hair and eyes who was watching them with an amused smile on his face.

Rose glared at the boy call Tyler, and removed her arms from her stomach, not wanting him to have the pleasure of seeinbg her in pain.

She looked back up at the blonde boy,"It's fine. Anyway, if youcould tell him to keep his balls to himself, that would be nice."

Rose stood up as the boy chuckled, grabbed her bag, and started to walk away.

She was thirty feet away, when the boy started running up to her and calling her,"Hey, wait!"

Rose spun around, and the boy almost collided into her,"Yes?"

The boy handed her something,"You forgot your book."

Rose looked down to find it in her hand. She looked back up at the boy,"Oh, um. Thank you."

"No problem. By the way, my name is Matt."

Matt stuck out his hand and Rose excepted it,"Rose."

"Rose? That's a pretty name."

Rose blushed slightly,"Thanks. Well, I better go. Don't want to miss first hour."

Matt looked at her and smiled,"Right. So, who's your first hour? Need any help finding the classroom?"

"Saltzmen. And no thanks, I already know where his class is,"Rose said, turned away, and started walking towards Alaric's room.

Rose walked into Alaric's room to find it almost empty, except for Alaric, a blonde haired girl, a brunette haired girl, and a boy who was staring intently on the brunette.

Rose shyly walked over to an empty chair in the front of the class, that happened to be next to the staring boy. He glanced at Rose for a moment, went back to staring at the girl, and then did a double take. He then started staring at Rose.

Rose awkwardly acted like she was reading her book.

After three minutes of the boy staring, she turned to him and said,"Can I help you?"

The boy shook his head,"Sorry. You just look familiar."

"Oh,"said Rose.

"Yeah, so I'm sorry to stare. I'm Stefan by the way,"he said.

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you. So your new?"

Rose hesitated,"Um, yeah. I'm from Tennessee."

"Oh,"said Stefan, he then turned back to the girl.

Rose rolled her eyes, _Another lovey-dovey couple_

Rose resumed reading her book. The bell suddenly rang, and the classroom filled with students.

The first four classes went by slowly. She had to introduce herself to all the classes, and had to listen to the obnoxious dog whistles from the idiotic boys as she stood in front of the class.

At lunch, Rose saw that Eric had already made new friends and didn't want to agravate him, so she sat alone. Suddenly the brunette and blonde from first hour and a dark skinned girl sat down.

"Hi. I'm Elena,"said the brunette. "And this is Bonnie"-she pointed at the dark girl-"and Caroline"-she pointed at the blonde.

Rose looked at them and gave them a shy smile,"I'm Rose."

"Nice to meet you. So I noticed you were talking to Stefan earlier."

"Um, yeah. That boy who was staring at you?"

Elena let out a little laugh,"Yeah, him. Sorry if he freaked you out with staring at you. He does that sometimes."

"It's fine,"said Rose shyly.

"Yeah. So you're new here, right?"

Rose nodded.

Caroline suddenly piped in,"So have you seen any guys you like?"

Rose blushed,"Um, yeah."

"Well don't be shy. Tell us who it is,"said Caroline.

Elena and Bonnie rolled their eyes at Caroline.

"Ignore Caroline. She's really nosy,"said Bonnie.

Caroline glared at Bonnie.

Rose laughed,"It's fine. And I like this guy named Matt."

"Oh Matt's a good guy. I used to date him, but after my parents died, things changed,"said Elena

"Really? I'm so sorry."said Rose, understanding what it's like to lose a parent.

"It's fine. It happened about seven months ago."

"Oh. Well, I understand what it's like. My mom was murdered three weeks ago,"Rose said, tears starting to come to her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."said the three girls, putting their hands on hers.

Rose wiped her eyes,"I-It's f-fine. It's actually w-why I moved here."

"Rose, we're really sorry,"said Caroline.

Rose nodded and moved her hand away,"I should probably go to fifth hour."

The other girls nodded, but Elana stopped her for a moment,"Rose, just remember, if you need someone to talk to, we're here."

Rose nodded and walked away.


End file.
